Here you me, my friend
by Alexie Rose
Summary: Quand Hermione boit trop et que son homologue change beaucoup.. "Oui, je le veux" OS. Ecrit en écoutant "Here you me" JEW. not a song fic


- so lucky, so strong, so brave, i've never said sorry for that *

Hermione était affalée dans un des canapés de sa salle commune, et elle chantait. Faux certes, mais elle chantait. Drago, l'autre préfet en chef, s'affairait à faire sortir les derniers de ses appartements. En revenant dans la salle commune, il entendit la préfète chantait à tue tête. Un petit sourire narquois apparut alors sur son visage d'ange. Pourquoi ? Disons que pour lui, voir la miss-je-sais-tout qui, d'après elle, « se doit de montrer l'exemple en tant que préfète en chef », dans cet état second le faisait jubiler. Il avait devant lui de quoi la faire chanter plusieurs mois. Il s'avança alors et quand Hermione le reconnu, elle arrêta de chanter.

- Pas habituer à l'alcool Granger ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Si, si, essaya-t-elle de convaincre. Je peux même marcher droit, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva difficilement et essaya de marcher. Cependant, elle ne put faire que deux pas avant de tomber. Drago, qui n'avait pas prévu qu'elle s'écroule comme ça, d'un coup, ne put la rattraper. Elle s'était alors assise, le dos contre le fauteuil, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et la tête dans ses genoux. Drago, se demandant quoi, parla :

- T'es bourrée Granger, se moqua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut que des sanglots.

- Granger ? Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Va voir ailleurs ! ordonna-t-elle sans relever la tête.

- Ah ça, ça m'étonnerait ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? grogna-t-elle en relevant la tête quelque peu.

- Je suis aussi chez moi ici, alors je ne bougerai pas, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle enfouit alors de nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! le supplia-t-elle en sentant sa main sur son bras.

- Ah ça, ça m'étonnerait !

- Ah ouais ? Le coupa-t-elle. Je sais bien que t'es chez toi ici, mais je ne sais pas, tu pourrais aller dans ta chambre et me laisser tranquille, grinça-t-elle en le regardant.

Elle le vit alors faire un petit sourire d'excuses. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui embrassa la joue puis se leva pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

.

(le lendemain)

Drago se réveilla avec l'odeur de pancakes et de chocolat chaud. Il mit un pantalon à la va vite, et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la kitchenette qu'ils avaient, Hermione et lui, et la vit aux fourneaux. Elle déposa deux autres pancakes sur une assiette qui était vide puis se retourna, c'est à cet instant qu'elle le vit.

- Ah, je… Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé, fit-elle en bredouillant.

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah oui, euh… C'est pour toi, fit-elle en lui donnant l'assiette où elle venait de déposer deux pancakes. Je… C'est pour te remercier de… d'hier.

Il n'osa pas parler par peur que ses paroles ne trahissent trop d'émotions alors il la regarda l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? ». Elle se mit alors à rougir et elle baissa la tête, ne supportant plus d'être confrontée à son regard oppressant.

- Je… Tu vas surement trouver ça… débile, finit-elle par dire.

- Je connais Crabbe et Goyle depuis qu'ils sont tous petits, ne t'inquiètes pas j'en ai entendu des trucs débiles, fit-il en rigolant.

Il lui sourit alors quand elle releva la tête vers lui.

- On s'assoit ? proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça mais revint à la charge.

- Alors ? Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda-t-il en prenant une bouchée du pancakes tout chaud dans son assiette.

Hermione inspira un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage.

- C'est débile, je sais, mais je… Hier tu as été la pour moi, fit-elle en rougissant en l'entendant avaler de travers. Je veux dire, je… J'ai été nulle de te congédier comme ça, je… Je n'voulais pas que tu me vois faible. Enfin, c'est débile, mais… Quand tu m'as embrassé sur la joue, c'est comme ci, tous mes malheurs avaient disparus, finit-elle par dire, en rougissant.

En voyant qu'il allait parler, elle le coupa.  
>- Enfin, je sais que c'est débile et tout. Et que j'aurais jamais du organiser ce petit déjeuner vu que tu ne veux surement ne plus me voir et qu…<p>

- Hermione, la coupa-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta alors d'un coup en avalant sa salive de travers. Venait-il de l'appeler Hermione ? Pour de vrai ?

- Ecoutes, je comprends que tu n'ais pas voulue que je te vois comme ça, commença-t-il par dire. Après tout, tu as devant toi le garçon au visage le plus impassible de tout Poudlard non ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Elle lui sourit alors, se relaxant.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas qu'on me voit faible, avoua-t-il. Et pour cette histoire de « baiser qui fait envoler tous les problèmes », j'avoue que c'est… bizarre.

Il rigola alors puis un long silence suivit. Pour se redonner contenance, ils mangèrent. Une fois fini, le silence revint les hanter.

- Ca te dirait de…

- Non merci, je n'ai plus faim, fit Hermione en le coupant.

Drago sourit.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- J'allais te demander si tu voulais bien qu'on soit amis, fit-il en attendant sa réaction.

Elle s'empourpra à vue d'œil, se sentant terriblement bête.

- Mais apparemment, tu préfères manger qu'avoir des amis, fit-il en rigolant.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Je suis désolée Malefoy, je…

- Drago. Je m'appelle Drago, ajouta-t-il.

Elle s'empourpra de nouveau et maudit alors ses joues de se teinter de rouge si souvent.

- Je suis désolée Drago, s'excusa-t-elle. Alors ?

- Alors ? demanda-t-il ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu veux toujours qu'on soit amis ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

- J'sais pas, j'sais pas, fit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

- Oui, je le veux, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Hermione s'empourpra alors à nouveau de rouge et elle laissa s'échapper un autre rire gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Drago ne comprenant pas la réaction de la préfète.

Elle essaya de retrouver son calme.

- Tu… C'est ce que les mariés répondent, les moldus, quand ils se marient, fit-elle sans s'empêcher de sourire.

Il lui sourit alors en retour, attendant qu'elle réponde elle aussi à la question.

- Alors ? Finit-il par demander. Et toi, Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'avoir comme ami et me jurer une amitié fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux. Comment diable savait-il ce que se disent les moldus lors d'un mariage. Drago répondit à sa question muette.

- Je suis sortit avec une moldue une fois. Elle m'a fait regarder des dizaines de films dont la plupart finissaient par un truc du genre le méchant devenu gentil qui sort avec la fille qui est devenue super belle.

- Tu sais que tu es devenue gentil ? demanda Hermione.

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin avant de dire :

- Et toi, tu sais que tu es super belle ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant et se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre. Toute gêne, toute rancœur et toutes les histoires du passé oubliés. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'autre inconsciemment et alors que leur bouche allait presque se rencontrer, Hermione murmura :

- Oui, je le veux.

.

* La chanson s'appelle « Here you me » de Jimmy Eat World, et c'est parce que je l'écoutais que je l'ai faite chanter à Hermione.

Petite fiction faite comme ça, parce que j'avais eu l'idée en m'endormant légèrement alcoolisé il y a deux jours, et puis, je voulais m'occuper. Un peu nian nian, j'avoue, mais bon, moi je l'aime bien quand même.

.

Vous avez aimé ? ou non ? Reviewez.


End file.
